1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire control panel connected to a plurality of terminal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, in a fire control panel for collecting status information on terminal devices through communications, the status information on the terminal device such as an operation thereof or a failure thereof is displayed as character information on a liquid crystal screen or the like. Further, when there are a large number of pieces of event information, a switch on a display screen is operated by an operator to change over the display, to thereby display the status information on the terminal device that is not displayed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-283149).
However, a large number of terminal devices are occasionally not installed during construction or renovation of a building or in other such occasion, with the result that it may be determined that a large number of failures have occurred on grounds that the terminal devices are not connected to a signal line. In a state in which the terminal devices are not installed, a large number of errors are output, which leads to a problem in that the status information on the terminal devices are difficult to confirm.